1. Field
The field of the invention is devices for temporarily holding rings when they are removed from the finger for sleeping, personal toiletry or household chores.
2. State of the Art
The problem of the inadvertent loss of valuable jewelry rings down sink drains, commodes, registers or the like is very widespread. Because of fear of loss, rings often are not removed while the wearer baths, soaps and washes hands, or washes dishes. Retaining the ring upon the finger during these activities is dangerous also. Jewels are loosened and dislodged from settings, and rings lubricated by soap and water slip from fingers. Rings are lost also when presumed to be in safe storage upon shelves and counter tops, or upon clothes hooks from which they are easily dislodged. Yet, to the knowledge of the inventor, the prior art includes no positive retention device for temporary ring storage in the home, with the possible exception of lidded jewelry boxes. While the art does disclose spring-grip towel holders and the like, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,504,910 and 4,290,575) none are adapted for storage of finger rings. Some devices for jewelry display utilize resilient spring leaves for retention of finger rings, but none suggest provisions for safe transfer of the ring from the finger to the holder. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,681) Clothes-hanger hooks and the like may be used, but inadvertent dislodgment and subsequent loss is a dangerous possibility.